Danganronpa Nanji
by Drdre424
Summary: Yeah, please don't read this. i only put this here for a couple friends to read. If you have nothing better to do, here's a little plot: this is basically a killing game with elements from mainly the 1st game with minor elements from the 2nd and 3rd such as the Monokubs and Monomi. Afterwards, the survivor will probably go on to the future Arc from Danganronpa 3.


Nanji Academy. The giant high school stretches taller than all most of the other buildings in this area. Just like Hopes Peak, it brings in students from all sorts of fields. Both school are government funded. People say if you manage to enroll and graduate from either one, you'll be set for the rest of your life. Both school were made to raise hope for all people. To attend either school, there are two requirements. You already have to attend high school and you have to be the best at what you do. Regular, average people can enroll. You have to be found out by the schools to become a student.

Before we go any farther, allow me to introduce myself. My name is Dre Universe. Geeky on the outside. Geeky on the inside. My grades are pretty high due to the fact that I'm always able to maintain a 3.5 or higher GPA. I'm always reading comics or playing video games with my close friends. I figured it'll be best to explain right away about who I am and what I'm like. Anyway...

There I was. Standing in front of everyone's dream school. Due to the fact that I like to arrive on time at places, I made it to the doors with 10 minutes left to spare to go to the meeting in which all incoming students. I seemed to be the only person at the time but it made since due to my early arrival. I decided I should just go and take a look around the school and explore to kill time. I took my first step into Nanji Peak Academy. I was filled with so much excitement. My first steps of starting a new life at a new school. Even better, I had friends who's also attending. Plus, I could hang out with my other friends before and after school and on the weekends. Everything was gonna go well- or so I hoped. The second I took my first step in to the building, my vision went blurry. I started fading away from reality. A few seconds later, everything went black.

I awoken to find myself in a dark enclosed space. I started hitting ahead of me, which seemed like a door. _Bang bang!_ The locker opened as I came stumbling out of it. I hit the ground. I then begun to quickly stand back to my feet. I examined my surroundings. It appeared like I was stranded in a classroom or something. It was very dim but it was still bright enough for me to navigate around.

Making my way to the door, I quickly stopped when I heard pounding noises coming from another locker in the room. I quickly rushed to try to open it for the other person in it but he managed to get it out. The guy who fell out stumbled and crashed into floor just like I previously did. I quickly helped him up. "Thanks." He said. "Come on." I said, getting ready to walk out the door. "Wait. We should at least know names first." He said. "True." I admitted. "I'm Eric Brown. Ultimate artist." He notified. "I'm Dre Universe. Ultimate roboticist." I responded back. "Wow." He said to me, almost monotone. "Your last name is suitable for someone who's probably gonna be the main character." "Main character?" "..." I didn't respond. "...anyway... what's the last thing that you remember before being in a locker?" I questioned. "Well-" Eric started. "I made my way up to Nanji for an enrollment meeting but I just seemed to have blacked out." "The same thing happened to me." I said, knowing that this isn't a coincidence.

"Do you have any idea on why we're here?" I asked Eric. "I don't have a clue." He answered. I gasped. "Maybe we were kidnapped!" "Why would we be in a school though?" Eric questioned. "This is probably a planned thing. They probably have this for all new members. That's what I'm hoping for." "Well I'm hoping you're right."

I once again examined the classroom. There were a bunch of desks lined up like what you'll normally expect to find in a school. In front of the classroom was a podium with white board about a feet behind it, against the wall. There was a fire extinguisher and a desk in the corner. Pretty much the class looked normal. Well, mostly at least.

I walked up to a window in the class. "We can't get out this way." I said, due to the fact that they was covered in barbed wire for some reason. "You do realize there's a door in here for a reason." Eric stated, sarcastically. I rolled my eyes. "I was joking." He said. "If we could and it was jumpable, I would've. We don't know what could be lurking here." "Exactly. This is just like a horror game. We should look on the bright side though. This is probably just a test." I said, hoping to brighten the situation despite the fact that I know I was severely failing. Me and Eric walked up to the door to leave the classroom we was in. We both tried to get it to open. It took a minute but it opened. We rushed out both and headed in to the hallway. But then-

 _Stomp Stomp!_ "W-what was that?!" I panicked, noticing the loud noises coming from the classroom. We both turned around. I looked up to see a giant robotic monster or something. It was mostly gray except for the top of it, which was blue. From up close, I could barely see the top of it. "Hell Yeah! Found you!" A voice boomed from it. Me and Eric remained silent. "Gah-hahahahahahaha! Wooooo! Hahaha!" The voice inside the monster laughed. "We need to get out of here!" Eric shouted. "I second that!" I agreed. "Wait, Wait, Wait, Wait, Wait, Wait, Wait, Wait, Wait, Wait, waiiiiiiit!" It shouted.

Me and Eric quickly took off, not wanting to waste a second. We ran and turned down multiple hallways. A hallway to the left had ANOTHER one of the monsters, which was the same to the other one, or at least from what I saw except for the top, which was yellow. I obviously didn't get full detail because me and Eric was not gonna stop trying escape to admire the designs. We ran down the hallway we was in some more but stopped in our tracks. Another one appeared far from. This one was green. "Oh geez." I stated. "There's an army of them." "Come on!" Eric shouted, pointing to an unguarded door behind us. We sped up to make it before those monsters caught up to us.

Opening up the door, me and Eric headed inside. There, we saw the one thing I didn't expect to see in this place. People. We all appeared to be in a gym. "More people are here." Somebody said. "Did y'all see the monsters too?" Another person asked us. "Y-Yeah." Eric answered. "That makes seventeen." Another person shouted. "Wait. There's seventeen of us?" "Yes and we're all high school students but none of us knows why we're here." "I can sense a huge amount of despair in here. what an honor to witness it firsthand." One of the people in the back of the crowd stated." "Wait, you're apart of despair?!" Yet another person shouted at him. "You're probably the reason we're here!" "Everyone calm down." I said. At that moment, a voice coming from nobody in the room echoed out to all of us. "Quiet! Shimmy down, shimmy down!" "No no no. It's simmer down." Another one said. "Where is that coming from?" I asked.

 _Bam bam bam bam bam!_ All five of the monsters that chased all of us had followed us into the gym." Kyahahahahaha! Thanks for bearing with us!" They all shouted at once. "More monsters?" The person who called out the despair fan said. "What? Are you scared or something?" The person next to him laughed. The first one shouted. "Why shouldn't I be!" "Wimp." The second one said, joyfully. "These aren't monsters. These are Exisals." The red robot monster informed. The yellow one went on to say, "they're highly mobile, bipedal weapon platforms."

"Should we kill one of them now?!" The blue one stated. "Let's grind em like toothpaste!" "I can't handle gore." The pink one said. "What if we start peeling their limbs like string cheese." "Wait. We can't kill yet anyway." The red exisal stated. All the non exisal sighed in relief. Our celebration was cut short when the red exisal continued. "We're not even supposed to use these yet!" "Well why don't we get out of these mechs?" The pink exisal said to the rest. Clearly I was confused. "Okayyyyy ready!" The red exisal shouted. Something ejected from all of them. Robotic teddy bears fell from all of them. They all said them names as they fell to the ground.

The first one did a flip and yelled his name. "Monotaro!" He looked the coolest to me but all of the bears were adorable. The left half of him was red and the right half was white. He had a grey scarf on with a darker grey star on it on. "Monosuke!" Another shouted. This one had orange with tiger stripes on his left side." "Monophanie!" The third one continued. Her left side was light purple with a lot of dark purple vertical stripes. She had a bra on and a flower in her hair. "Monodam!" The fourth one seemed the most robotic. He spoke in monotone and his voice sounded electric. His entire left side was green. His mouth looked like a classic elementary robot mouth drawing and his ears stock up like bolts. "Monokid." Said the last one. His voice was rough. His teeth looked extremely sharp and unlike the others, his entire face was white and his left side was blue.

All the little bears landed on their feet. Together, they all yelled out, "Rise and shine, ursine!" They all did a pose before saying, "With our powers combined, we are the Monokubs!" They all dabbed. _I_ _can't tell if this is supposed to_ _be intimidating or not because this is very cute._ "..." None of us verbally reacted. "See. We're not monsters." Monotaro said. "But you humans are mean! You're the real monsters for calling us monsters!" He continued to whine. "Let's send them straight to Hell! You punkasses better brace yourselves!" Monokid yelled. "Calm down. If we are monsters, we're pretty monsters." Monophanie said. "I agree." Monotaro said. "I'm glad I was born with these looks. I definitely won the genetic library.

"Wait So you're bears and you call yourselves the Monokubs?" Monodam looked at me, looking scared. "..." "Oh, don't bother askin' Monodam. He only talks to close friends. The years of abuse has really done a number on his heart. Isn't that right, Monodam." Monotaro notified. "..." "m-Monodam! You won't even open your heart...to me?" "He's so adorable!" I shouted. "Gah! Shut up! All o' you are acting too normally to this! It's boring!" "Well, what do we do now?" I asked. "Just wipe your asses and wait!" Monokid yelled. "That's good advice and all but don't you mean to say 'hold your horses'?" Monosuke questioned. "Puhuhu. Monokid is such a dummy." Monophanie laughed. "What are you laughin' at?! I'll bully you like I bully Monodam!" Monodam remained silent. I just feel so bad for him

"Time for us to go now!" Monotaro announced. "So long! Bear well!" All the monokubs said in unison. Right after, Monotaro through a smoke Bomb down and all the kubs vanished. "...well...that happened." I said. The rest remained silent.

"Everyone do me a favor and get in a circle. We're all gonna introduce ourselves." Luckily for me, everyone did what I said. "I'll start and we go clockwise." I cleared my throat. "I'm Dre Universe. I am the ultimate roboticist. I don't know why we're here but I'm sure we'll find a way out. All we need is determination." And just like that, the rest of the 16 continued.

"I'm Taya Rose. Ultimate hypnotist. Just don't get on my bad side or you'll regret it." "I'm Phoenix Daémon. Ultimate Gangster. If can't handle me, don't fuck with me." Phoenix then turned to Taya. You, however, can fuck with me anytime." He winked at her. Taya blushed. I rolled my eyes.

The cycle of introductions continued. "I'm Brenton Daémon, the ultimate bully and my brother, Phoenix is a dumbass." "My Name is Nore Winters, the ultimate despair fan. As you can tell, there's nothing better but anime is a second." "My Name is Jace Timothy. I'm the ultimate martial artist. And I just hope we can all get along." "I'm Xion Pond, the ultimate innocent. I want all of you to be happy." "The name's Bryce Xavier, the ultimate sociopath. Y'all better hope I don't kill any of you! But if I don't, consider yourselves lucky." "My Name is Rina Atkinson. Remember this: Don't escalate, disipate the situation." "I'm Eric Brown, the ultimate artist." "I'm Sean Cody. I'm the ultimate Cosplayer." "I'm Jack Elliote, ultimate asshole, and I hate every single one of you." "I'm Mayu Summers, the ultimate gamer. Gotta catch them all." "I'm Candy Chambers. I'm the ultimate drawer." "I'm Violet Starlet. The ultimate ballerina! Let's all work together!" "I'm Luke Casper. Ultimate Scientist." "Zozo Washington. Ultimate lewder."

Once everyone had made their introductions to the group, a voice made an announcement on a speaker. "Upupupupupupu... everyone make your way to the auditorium!" The sixteen of us made our way there. There were various rows of seats. A podium was on the stage. The curtains behind it were open. Despite that, the stage completely empty.

The Monokubs were in the auditorium for some reason and sitting in the front row. They all seemed excited for something. They all seemed to be getting along except Monokid, Who was busy punching Monodam. "Hurry and sit down." Monotaro rushed. "What's the rush?" Jace asked. "Yeah." Sean agreed. "It's our first day." We all took our seats. "Because you get to meet our daddy now!" Monophanie cheerfully exclaimed. "I'm sure you your dad is just as retarded as y'all seem to be." Jack stated. Brenton laughed at comment. Monokid got angry. "That's it! Your gonna die for insulting papa!" He charged at Jack. "Somebody stop him!" Monophanie cried. I picked up Monokid and put him back in his seat. "Ugh! Imma go take my anger out on Monodam!" Monokid shouted. He started abusing him again for no reason. "Why are you so mean to him?" Violet asked, quietly. "Somebody has to do it! Besides, his pain turns me on!" "Ew." I said, disgusted. "If you're gonna inflict pain on someone, at least do it to someone who deserves it." Candy said. "Ok, all you bastards. Stop fighting." Monotaro said. "Like hell we would!" Monokid yelled to his brother. "You wanna go, jabroni?!" "Who you calling jabroni, jabroni?!" "That's it! I'm getting my exisal!" Monotaro threatened.

Out of nowhere, all the lights went off. A spot light appeared in the center of the stage. A bear who's left side was all black floated down to the stage. He had angel wings on his back. Once he came close to the ground, he did a back flip and landed on his feet, exactly behind the podium. Once his feet touched the floor, his angel wings disappeared. Something told me he was the opposite of an angel.

"Father is so awesome." Monotaro said. "Hell Yeah! Another epic entrance from Papa Kuma!" Monokid shouted. "Daddy is sooooo cool." Monophanie said. Monosuke. Monodam, Like always, remained silent just as all of me and the other students. "My cute little cubs! You're all so freakin cute!" The new bear exclaimed. "A-another teddy bear?" Phoenix said. "I'm not a teddy bear. I am Monokuma." Monokuma corrected. "I can tell this isn't good." Jace whispered. "You can say that again." responded Violet.

"The only I can tolerate your tiresome antics is cuz you're all so cute." Monokuma went back to talking to his kids. "Even when the prologue is too long, I'll allow it because you all are so cute." "Pops...are you mad at us?" Monosuke asked. Monokuma raged. "Don't be an idiot! I would never get mad at my cute little cubs!" The top of his head grew a red tint. "Gahhhhh! He's mad at us!" Monokid panicked. "But... Daddy is still cool even when he's angry." Monophanie started, still calm. Monosuke told all of us, "Pops is from a planet of handsome bears that gets cooler as they get angrier. Super Monokuma, Super Monokuma 2, Super Monokuma 3, and finally Super Monokuma 4-" Monokuma grew claws all of a sudden. It was obvious Monokuma wasn't angry. Despite the fact that he wasn't before, I was sure he was gonna show them anger "He's not scary." Brenton sighed. "If y'all keep saying he's mad, you're gonna make him mad." Taya notified. "Yeah. Stop and he'll be happy." Xion smiled. Monokuma sighed in relief. "At least you all get it." He said turning to us. He then turned back to the Monokubs. "And you all. How many times do I have to tell you-" He started charging a kamehameha. The blue energy was building up in his hands. I was stunned that he was able to do that. "-I'M NOT MAD!" "Ew. I hate Dragon Ball Z." Taya groaned in disgust. I didn't care though what she said. Dragon Ball Z is awesome. "You're ew." I blankly told her.

"Ahhhh! Father just transformed into a Super Monokuma God Super Monokuma!" Monotaro nervously shouted. "That's only possible when six Monokumas of pure heart are gathered together!" announced Monophanie. "It's the power you bust up when you really wanna fuck shit up!" Monokid shouted. "Wait." I said. Monokuma looked at me and stopped charging. "Eh?" "Can you also go Ultra Monokuma?" Monokuma instantly grew a dark blue, fiery aura around him. "I'll take that as a yes." The aura instantly disappeared.

"Anyway, I'm really not mad at you guys." "I'm actually proud. Even if you all did use the exisals." The Monokubs instantly calmed down. "Are you all even gonna tell us what the exisals are?" Bryce asked. "If they can kill, I'm curious." "Exisals pretty mindless killing machines that can only be controlled by us, the Monokubs." Monophanie answered. "That's enough explaining for now." Monokuma stated. "You may leave now, my adorable children." "Goodbye Father." Monotaro said. Him, along with the rest of his siblings lined up and exited the giant room. "Goodbye my adorable children!" Monokuma waved towards the Monokubs.

Monokuma, once the Monokubs were gone, turned to us. "As I was saying-" he started. "I...am...Monokuma. Nice to meet you all!" "A sixth teddy bear..." Xion said, quietly. "I'm not a teddy bear!" I don't care what he is. Him and the Monokubs are adorable. "I'm Monokuma and I'm your headmaster!" "This is clearly a joke. An adorable one." I said. "This teddy bear is funny!" Brenton chuckled. "How dare you compare me to a child's play thing! You've cut me deep... deeper than the Mariana Trench... but don't make me say stuff that might destroy NASA's dreams. I just couldn't BEAR that."

"Bear. Are you really that dumb where you have to make a lame pun." Jack sighed. "Now then, moving on! We must get started right away." Monokuma hurried. "Wait, you're stopping Bear puns already?" Eric questioned. "That's unBEARable." I said. "Upupupupupupu!" Monokuma laughed. Everyone else just groaned and complained at the pun I threw out. "Ok, everyone quiet down." Monokuma said. "Everyone stand at attention and bow! And... good morning! Now then, let us commence with a most noteworthy and memorable entrance ceremony!" _Wait...he's serious?_ I thought. Monokuma continued his speech.

"First, Let's talk a bit about what your school life will be like here. No mistake, you few potential-filled students represent the hope of the world. To protect such hope...you all will live a communal life together solely within the confines of this school. Everyone will live in harmony together and adhere to the rules and regulations of the school. And now... regarding the end date for this communal life... there isn't one! In other words, you'll all be here until the day you die!"

"D-did he say u-until we die?!" Jace questioned. "Yes but fear not!" Monokuma started again. "We have quiet an enormous budget so you won't lack common conveniences." "Yeah, you're obviously lying." Phoenix shrugged. "I am not screwing with you! I am no liar, of that you can be 100% sure. Oh, and just for your information...you're completely cut off from the outside world. Now you won't have to worry about the dirty land beyond these walls ever again! No matter how much you may yell and scream for help...help will not come. So with all that in mind, feel free to live out your lives here with reckless abandon."

I was angry. There's no way I'm just gonna live at school for the rest of my life. I mean, I'm surrounded with people I don't even know. Plus, I can't just be without contact. I pulled out my phone only to see I had no service. I groaned in anger. "This is bullshit and you know it!" Brenton shouted. "Well you have plenty of time to find out whether or not if what I say is true. When that time comes, you will see that I'm not lying. I mean, would I ever lie to you all?" Monokuma tried to look innocent but nobody was buying it. "Yes." All sixteen of us said in unison.

"Just let us go already." Luke sighed. "We're not even done with the entrance ceremony and you already want to leave? I guess there 'is' one way for you to leave..." "R-really?" Xion asked. "Do you really mean it?" Monokuma started explaining his devious rules. "As headmaster, I created a special clause for those who want to leave. I call it the 'graduation clause'. Now let me tell you this fun rule." I didn't think it was as fun as it sounded. I mean I was sure it was gonna be bad regardless but it was worse than I first figured by the name.

"As I mentioned earlier, we rely on a communal lifestyle. If someone was to disrupt that harmony, they and they alone would be allowed to leave the school. That, my students, is the graduation clause. "Disrupt how?" Bryce asked, seemly too interested. "Puhuhu...well, you know... if one person was to murder bother." "M-murder?!" I exclaimed. "Stabbing, strangling, bludgeoning, crushing, hacking, drowning, igniting, how you do it doesn't matter at all. If you want to leave, Kill. It's as simple as that." "Well fuck." Sean said, not really reacting like most of us were.

He then went on to explain more of his crazy rules. "After you kill someone, you must make it through the class trial without getting caught. Allow me to explain. If one of you gets murdered, the surviving students must participate in a class trial. At the class trial, there will be a showdown between the blackened killer and the other spotless students. During the trial, you'll present your arguments about who you think the blackened is. The outcome will be decided by popular vote and if you arrive at the correct answer, only the blacked will be punished. The rest may continue with their day. However...if you choose poorly...then the one who gets away with murder will survive and the rest of you will receive punishment. That's all there is to the trials."

This bear is crazy. The Monokubs were all pretty chill. This one, however, is clearly insane. "Like I said before, you guys are the hope of this world. But you know, taking that hope and seeing it get murdered creates a darkened shadow of despair. I just find it so exciting!" He started laughing. "Despair is so amazing!" More admired. Monokuma looked at him. "If you're admire despair, why are you at a school for hope?" "I HOPE Despair conquerors." "...I like this one already."

"W-what do you mean?" Rina asked. "You Want is to kill each other just to plunge things into despair?" Monokuma just said, "To kill each other is to kill each other. There's dictionaries if you need them." "We know what it means. that's not the problem! WHY do we have to kill each other?!" Jace shouted. "Yeah! Shut up about this shit!" Candy yelled. Monokuma grew furious. "...shut up? What do you mean shut up?! Shut up about shutting up! You guys just don't get it do you? This school is your home, life, and world." "Oh well." Sean said. "I kinda wanna die anyway." "...well..." I responded.

Right after that, nobody noticed that Phoenix went on the stage. he quickly grabbed Monokuma. "I don't know what you are, but this ends now!" "Waaah!" Monokuma whined. "Violence Against the headmaster is in violation of school regulations!" Monokuma instantly stopped moving and starting beeping. "You better say something and stop that beeping!" It started beeping faster. "Get rid of it!" Mayu shouted. "Please throw it at me." Sean said, not really caring.

Phoenix quickly throw Monokuma in the air, leaving it to explode. Another Monokuma fell from the ground and landed right behind where the first one ended up. Phoenix quickly got off the stage. "Monokumas have been place all throughout the school along with security cameras." The black and white robot notified. "And if you're caught breaking any rules...well...you all saw what happened."

"Lastly, I have something for all of you. He pulled out what looked like a phone or tablet. "This is our official handbook. Pretty cool, huh? As you can see, it's fully digital so we call it the e-handbook! It's vital to a healthy school life so don't lose it! When you start it, it'll display your name. Make sure you have the right one. This have more uses than a regular everyday notebook. Also, it's waterproof. Splash it, wash it, drown it, it'll keep on functioning and it can withstand up to ten tons! It contains all of our school regulations so make sure to review carefully. Remember, we have strict punishments for violators. Well, that brings our entrance ceremony to an end. See ya!"

And with that, Monokuma vanished, leaving all of us in a state of shock. "I-I don't understand any of this." Xion said, quietly. "I can't believe we either have to kill or be stuck here forever!" Rina cried. "Everyone, we need to calm down." Eric said. "Let's take a second to summarize everything." I agreed. "We have two choices. Choice one is we all live here until the day we all day. And choice two..." "We have to kill someone and get away with it." Brenton said for me. "But killing is wrong!" Xion cried. "Is someone here really considering doing this?" Jace asked.

The good thing is that everyone remained silent. Nobody said that they would. That didn't take away from the fact that anyone could be hostile. We all looked around at each other. We were all force to tackle the main question: Is someone gonna become a traitor? Just the thought made me realize one thing. If I needed to protect everyone, I'd have to work hard to make everyone grow closer together.


End file.
